The Party
by Hell-Annie
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR UP :P ! Tony & Michelle go to a party ... takes place a little while after season two. Please read & review :D !
1. How To Get A Date With Your Boss

**Chapter One – How To Get A Date With Your Boss**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

A/N : _Hi ! This is the first fic I'm posting here so I'm a bit nervous :D_  
_I just wanted to say that I'm french and I've been learning english for two years so far so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Umm ... hope you'll enjoy :P !_  
_PS : In this chapter, Michelle's the narrator._  
_Annie_

Today is THE day. I mean David's party day. David is this tech guy working at CTU. He had organized kind of a weird party. Basically, he had just invited men, and each of them could only come if they were bringing a girl. That's the funny thing.  
I have to confess, when I heard about it, I prayed that Tony would ask me to come with him. Okay, we've never been on a date (yet) and this evening won't be the most romantic evening ...

Anyway, he invited me in the end.

It happened on a normal day. We were at CTU, 3 pm, and nothing really interesting was happening. No one had intended to blow off the building for at least two weeks. What a relief.  
I was writing some reports, and this was more than boring because I had nothing to report at all. The phone ring cut me off of my thoughts :

"Dessler ?" I answered.

"Hey !" Tony said happily. "So-uh ... have you finished writing the reports ?"

"Almost. What do you want me to do ?" I asked rather reluctantly.

"Um, could you come up to my office ?"

"Sure. I'll be right up" I said, then we hung up.

I saved and closed the report and quickly headed to his office. I'm saying quickly, because I was wondering what he was gonna tell me. I mean, it can't be business, otherwise he would've said it on the phone. So it must've been personal. Wow, here he was. Sometimes I have these little moments when I realize how hot he is.  
I opened the door without knocking.

"Hey, have you finished with the reports ?" He started.

"You asked me that about two minutes ago"

"Oh right, sorry uh ... actually I was wondering ... have you heard about David's party ?"

Oh my God. He couldn't be serious. I was not prepared for this discussion.

"Yeah ! Are you going ?" Ladies and Gentlemen, this was the most shameful moment of my life.

"Uh ... I can't go alone" He stated.

"Oh !" Jesus, what an argumented speech.

"You wanna come with me ?" He asked softly.

"Sure"

"..."

"I mean yeah, I'd be pleased to go with you" I smiled.

"Wow, great ! Uh, what about I pick you up at 7.30 ? The party starts at 8, so I could take you and drive over there" He smiled back.

"Sounds perfect" And then I gave him one of my half-tenderly-half-sexy smile and walked out the door.

God, I had a date with Tony Almeida.


	2. Man, You DO Like Her

**Chapter Two – Man, You ****DO**** Like Her**

_A/N__ : Heeeya ! Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it made my day :)  
I don't really like this chapter ... I don't know why. It's really short though. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. And the third chapter will be the party :D  
PS : In this chapter, Tony's the narrator.  
Annie_

"Alright everyone listen up ..." Ryan Chappelle said, when he walked out of my office. "Division wanted to congratulate all of you that've been here during this crisis, the day the bomb went off. We figured that since there's no active protocol right now, every each of you that spent the whole day and night at CTU during that day is allowed to leave his station and get some rest, today after 3 pm"

Some agents whispered thanking words to Ryan and everyone got back to his station.

"Alright, I've nothing to do here anymore so I'm heading back to Division" he said, opening slightly the door without bothering to enter my office.

"Sure"

"Make sure no one leaves before 3 pm"

"I will" I said, without even lifting my head to face him.

"Good" he said closing the door.

I was starting to wonder who the hell came up with this half-day off. Were they starting to become emotional because we lost a lot of people in here ? Yeah, probably not. Maybe they were just becoming a little human.

My glance felt on Michelle's station. She was focusing on something in her screen when she suddenly stood up, meeting my eyes. I blushed so I turned back to the screen to stare at nothing, my laptop wasn't even on. When I looked back at her, she was standing right next to an employee, both hands on her hips, she looked so sexy that way, even though she always looked sexy. She also looked serious and was showing him something on the screen, her head just beside his. I shook my head slightly. Oh goddamn no, I wasn't being jealous. I am _not_ jealous. I can't be jealous just because Michelle Dessler's lips are just inches away from this random guy. The idea of Michelle's lips on mine just entered my mind suddenly. I could still feel her warm breath on my bare neck when we hugged that day. And her lips on mine ... they felt so soft, so warm, so sweet ...

_Stop Tony. You can't allow yourself to think about her. You promised yourself you wouldn't date anyone from work after the whole Nina thing._ Yeah ... so why the hell did I invited her at David's ?

Later that day, just before three, I was standing in the break room, with three other tech guys.

"So John ... did you get to grab a date with your neighbour ?" one of them asked.

"Uh ... yeah. I asked her about three days ago and she agreed right away" John answered sheepishly. "What about you Tom?"

"Well I asked someone like ... two weeks ago" he paused, took a breath a continued "but she said she didn't really want to. So I have no one ... yet." He stated, emphasizing the last word.

"Who did you ask ?" Nick, the third guy wondered.

"Michelle"

I almost choked when I heard him say her name.

"You mean Michelle from CTU ?" I asked with big eyes, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, why ?"

"Because I asked her too" I bursted out, immediately regretting my last sentence.

"You kidding me ?" he almost whispered.

"Not really. She agreed and said she was glad I'd asked her"

There was an awful silence. Everyone was staring at their feet, except John, who was checking if anyone was coming in. Finally, he broke the silence :

"You like her, don't you." It was not even a question about if I liked her or not, it seemed more like 'How much do you like her ?'

"Uh ... I don't know I mean ..."

John laughed out loud, "C'mon man, you DO like her !! That's almost cute of you"

Suddenly we heard heels clicking the ground, coming in our direction, and Michelle entered the break room.

"Hi" she said, obviously avoiding Tom's glance. "Tony I just wanted to say that I'm leaving, since it's five past three and ... I mean, y'know about what Chappelle said earlier ..."

"Uh yeah, right ..." The words 'I'll see you tonight' were just about to slip out off my mouth but she then smiled sweetly, preventing me from answering.

Out of nowhere, she smiled brightly at me, at _me_, in front of everyone before heading back to the main hall without a word. My face turned crimson.

"That was really sexy" Tom whispered.

John lauhed out loud again and started teasing Tony :

"Michelle and Tony, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G ..."

"Shut up !" Blushing, I tried to sound very annoyed, even though the tree thing was an idea I really liked ...


	3. Wear The Blue Dress

_A/N__ : Hey everyone ! I can't thank you enough for all the reviews I got, I'm sooooo glad you like my fic (seriously).  
I also would like to thank Ollie, Franky and Vickie for correcting the fic (yes, I make mistakes sometimes so my english friends correct my fic before you guys read it :D lol).  
Stop with the talking, here is the third chapter. I know it took me ages to post it but I just couldn't come up with anything interesting. I really hope you'll like it. Thanks again :)  
(Okay I know you're all like 'SHUP UP WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIIIIFE)  
Annie_

**Chapter Three - Wear The Blue Dress**

The clock indicated it was 6.20. Tony would pick her up in exactly one hour and ten minutes. Then they would drive do David's, have a good time, and he would take her back to her place. No big deal.  
That's what she kept telling herself from the moment he asked her out, but her mind was telling her otherwise. She had a strange feeling about this evening.  
Okay. Let's get to the point :  
Tony Almeida (who happened to be her boss – just so we know) had invited her to David's party. He had told her that this was the only way he could come.  
Had he invited her just so he could get there ? Was he just using her ? This 'Don't be sorry I'm not' he'd told her, and the 'See you tomorrow' with the sexy smile, didn't that mean nothing at all ? Michelle didn't think so.  
And then there were other questions : what was she going to wear ? She didn't even know if she was going to wear a dress or pants. Or maybe a skirt. She wanted to look 'normal', with a touch of 'sexy'. So maybe she should wear a dress. Or pants. Or a skirt.  
Yeah, definitely : no big deal.

Michelle turned off the TV and went to the bathroom. She took a long shower (she probably thought that spending more time under the water would make her look more beautiful). Once she was done (it was already 6.45) she wrapped a towel around her naked and wet body and headed to her bedroom. The clothes she had choosen to wear were lying on her bed (in other words three dresses, two skirts, and at least three tops and shirts) She stared at them intensively, as if she had never seen them before and sat next to a black long dress, carefully so she would not creese it.  
She suddenly grabbed the phone on her nightstand and dialed. She took a look at her nails while listening to the ringtones, realizing that it was something else that needed to be done.

"Hello ?" the voice on the other end said.

"Olivia I really really need your help" Michelle bursted out.

"What's goin' on ?"

"I have a date and I don't know what to wear !!"

"A date. Like with ... a guy ?" Olivia asked.

"Yeeees, I don't have time for your humor ! He's suppose to pick me up at 7.30, which means I have only ... oh God, less than twenty-five minutes to get ready"

"Forty-five minutes"

"Yeah, whatever. I still have nothing to wear"

"Michelle, you're being completely stupid, no offense. You're so excited that you can't even remember that we went on shopping less than four weeks ago"

"Did we ?"

"No. I just wanted to see how you would react. Okay, what have you already chosen ?"

"Okay there's the black dress, you know ? And the blue one, and another one that I don't really like"

"Alright don't wear that one. Is the blue dress the one you wore at Victoria's birthday ?" Olivia asked "The one we bought with Aurelie when we went to see her in Orange County ?"

"Yes, the one that costed me ... I don't really want to remember how much it costed me"

"Wear that one" Olivia cut her off.

"You sure ? How do you know I should wear that one ?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling for that dress. It's something in my head that goes like '_Tell Michelle to wear the blue dreeeeeeeeeeess'_ "

"You're scaring me here Olivia"

"Just ... wear the dress that your heart tells you to wear" she said in a romantic voice.

"That was random"

"Yeah right, sorry. Wear the blue one"

Michelle hesitated a few seconds, staring at the blue dress on her bed.

"Okay. Okay I'm gonna wear the blue dress !" Michelle exclaimed.

"Wow, no need to be so excited, it's just a dress after all Michelle. Okay and now, tell me who the guy is. Is it the one that works with you ?"

"Yes, his name's Tony"

"Great !! I'm gonna let you get ready, but then you have to call me and tell me what happened 'kay ?"

"Mmm ... I'll see what I can do" Michelle teased.

"Michelle !!!!!!"

"Alright alright ... I'll tell you"

"Great. Have fun !"

"Yeah. Thanks for ... helping me with my clothes"

"No problem honey. You know I'm always here for you"

Both girls laughed.

"Bye, love you" Michelle said.

"Me too" and then they hung up.

Michelle put the phone in its place, stood up, and went to put on her underwear and the blue dress. It was a flashy blue dress, without any straps, that hanged just over her knees. She put some earings and her favorite necklace and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled and went to the bathroom. There were only thirty minutes left, and she needed to do her makeup and her hair which took about ten minutes to dry and comb. Her makeup was done in less than five. She decided to do nothing with her nails, just leave them natural, so she had fifteen minutes left. She went back to her bedroom and tidied up the others clothes left untouched. It was then that she heard three soft knocks at the front door. She picked a jacket and a pair of sexy heels, and went to open the door.

"Hi !" She said.

Tony couldn't say anything. He was too stunned. It took him at least ten seconds before he could speak something like 'Hello' :

"Wow ... you're gorgeous Michelle"

"Thanks" She blushed.

There was a quick silence but Tony shortly broke it :

"Are you ... ready to go ?" He asked.

"Almost"

She went back in her appartment, turned off the lights and took her purse.

"Well ... let's go" She said when she reached him again and closed the door.

They both smiled and went to the car. Tony held the door open for Michelle, and when she was seated, he took place in his car.  
The ride was quite calm. Both of them didn't want to talk about work, so there were not many topics left, except family and 'What is the last movie you've seen ?'.  
About ten minutes later, Tony parked his car in front of a big house. Again, he helped Michelle out of the car and they walked to the front door.  
David opened the door before they could even ring or knock and said :

"Heeeey ! You guys made it ! Come on in !!"

Michelle followed Tony inside the house and David closed the door behind them.

_A/N : I know I said this chapter would be the party but I wanted to post that first. The next chapter will be up soon, like in two or three days. I already started writing :P  
Thanks for reading !!!  
Annie _


	4. The Party

Chapter 4 – The Party 

**A/N :**_Heeeeey, chapter four is FINALLY up ! Okay I__'m not gonna talk for hours as I usually do. Thanks everyone for reading, your reviews make me soooo happy and they tell me if you like it or not, if I have to continue with this fic or not, so please keep reviewing :D.  
Special thanks to Laura, Alex, Emma and Lauréline, for correcting the fic and giving me ideas :P By the way, if you have any suggestion, any idea, I'd be pleased to hear it. Thanks again for reading :) You guys rock :P  
PS : they might be mistakes, sorry.  
Annie_

Tony and Michelle had been at David's for almost two hours now. They were both having a good time, not necesserally always together but a big part of the evening was spent in company of the other.

"Hey !" she said when she reached him at the buffet. "You okay ?"

"Yeah ! This is fun ! You ?"

"It's great ! I went to dance earlier, it was so funny I felt like I was a teenager again !"

Tony smiled brightly. Michelle poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip. After a few seconds she noticed Tony was staring at her :

"What is it ?"

"Nothing" He waved it away.

"What ?" She smiled and grabbed his elbow to make him face her.

"Nothing it's just ..." He was almost whispering. "You look beautiful"

She said nothing and let him go, but he kept staring at her like he could not take his eyes off of her.

"Thanks" She said, almost whispering too. "I'll be right back" She smiled and turned away. Tony watched her go as he took a sip of his drink. He sighed almost unnoticeably as she vanished in the corridor.

"Tony ?!" someone asked.

He turned around to see who had called him, and then exclaimed :

"Kyle !"

"Wow it's been so long !!"

They shook hands.

"So uh ..." Kyle took a sip of his own drink before continuing :

"What have you been up to now that you left the Marines ?"

"Uh ... I've been the head of CTU Los Angeles for ... three weeks now" he said.

"Wow !! That's great !"

"Yeah ... it happened the day of the bomb ... anyway. What about you ?"

"Actually I went back to New York ... my girlfriend, Francesca, lives there and she really didn't wanna move to LA so I went to live with her ... but we came here to see my parents for a little week ... she's right over there"

Kyle indicated a tall blonde woman who was laughing with two others women, Tony knew them but not their names.

"And you, who did you come with ?"

"Uh ... someone working with me at CTU ... her name's Michelle. But-uh ... I think she went to the toilets" He grinned.

As Tony looked for Michelle, he realized she was no longer in the toilets, but talking with a man Tony recognized right away. It was Tom, the tech guy who had asked Michelle to accompany him to the party. They were both laughing like children.  
Kyle interrupted Tony's daydreaming and said :

"So ... what is it like to be the head of the well-known Counter Terrorist Unit ?"

Tony stopped looking at Michelle and turned to face Kyle :

"Uh ... it's a lot of work. I mean I didn't know being the head of CTU meant spending half of your day on the phone. But I like it" he smiled.

Kyle laughed. Tony slightly looked back at Michelle. He didn't like the way Tom was looking at her. Obviously, he was flirting with her. Then Tom started tickling Michelle to make her laugh even more.

"Are you and Michelle together ?" Kyle spoke out.

"Uh ..." he looked back at his old friend. "Not really ... it's our first date actually ... although it's not even a _real_ date.

"Oh ! That's sweet. She's really beautiful" He smiled.

"Yeah" Tony smiled back.

He turned his face for the twentieth time. He frowned at what he saw. Tom had placed his hand on Michelle's hip and was whispering things in her ear. He softly pulled back, but left his hand on Michelle.

"I'm sorry-uh ... I'll be right back" Tony bursted out and made his way to Michelle and Tom. When he reached them, he put a hand on her shoulder and faced him :

"Excuse me"

Then, he pulled Michelle against him and softly placed his lips on hers.  
Michelle was nicely shocked, but after a few seconds she joined and placed her hands around Tony's neck, intensifying the kiss. Even though he was well aware that every single person in the room was watching them, he put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore, then they pulled away.  
The room was in total silence, except for the music. Michelle was looking at her feet, ashamed. Tony looked up at everyone with an uneasy look. Suddenly, David, who was standing just near the hifi, bursted out laughing at Tony's face. Some people joined him, even Tony, and Michelle were just slightly smiling. The people started talking again, and quickly no one was staring at Tony or Michelle anymore. She looked up at Tony with shiny eyes.  
He reached for her hand and pulled her into the corridor that led to the toilets, and stopped into a corner so no one could see them :

"I'm sorry. I just ... I mean he was there and he was ... flirting with you and then ... and then I realized how much I want you to be mine" He whispered, staring at his feet.

Michelle smiled brightly. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. It was more romantic that the other kisses, but sensual as always. When they broke apart, Tony said :

"Maybe we should get back ..."

She smiled brightly :

"Do you wanna get back ?"

" ... No"

She pulled him closer and kissed him once more. The kiss seemed to last forever, but the two of them found it way too short when they had to break apart to breathe.  
After a few seconds of staring at each other, they considered getting back where everyone was. They danced together for the rest of the evening. They were both tired of dancing but it felt so good to be with each other, to feel the other, they couldn't help but dancing again and again. It was total happiness. His hands around her waist, hers on his shoulders, smiling as much as they could because it was perfect. It couldn't be more perfect. It was all they had ever wanted since they had met. To be together. Just to look in the other's eyes and see what they both wanted, what everyone wanted. Because Tony and Michelle were so in love with each other that it was written in their eyes.

Michelle closed her eyes as Tony gently pressed his lips on her forehead, and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood like that until they realized that people were leaving. Tony kissed Michelle and took her hands in his, stroking them softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him again, then pulled away. They walked hand in hand towards the door and took their belongings, said their goodbies to the few people they knew as well as David, thanking him again for inviting them, and walked out the door.

_ (Anyone want a fifth chapter :D ?)_


	5. Author's Note  Please Read

Hey everyone !

I just wanted to say I'll be in Portugal for two weeks for the holidays so I won't be able to post anything. I'll try to post the fifth chapter as soon as I come back.

If there's anything you'd like to see in the fic, just tell me and I'll try to make it happen (if the idea is cool lol)

**LostBluePhantom**, you said you wanted to see a phone conversation between Tony and Jack. Erm ... what could they talk about ? xD

Thanks everyone for reading & reviewing. You guys really are the best and you rock and I love youuuuuuuuu !!! Haha. :D

See yaaaaah !

Annie


End file.
